Living a Life in Moments
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: 50 moments in the life of Dwayne and Mike. Slash. mpreg related stuff.


**Living a Life in Moments.**

**_**Disclaimer- I don't own to do with the WWE**_**

**_**Summary- 50 moments in the life of Dwayne and Mike. Slash. mpreg related stuff. **_**

* * *

><p><strong>Date:<strong> The first date had been a disaster. Dwayne took him to a fancy Chinese food restaurant. Mike had been so nervous he didn't realize the dish he ordered had shrimp in it until half way through the meal, he started having trouble breathing, his throat had began to swell. Dwayne had been quick to his rescue taking him to the hospital. Mike was so embarrassed he avoided all contact with Dwayne, until Dwayne came to his room carrying a handful of movies and pizza. Mike blushed and invited the older man in. Their second date went a lot better than their first.

**Demons:** Mike had a hard life. His parents divorced when he was in grade 5 leaving him traveling between two different homes every weekend. When he was in grade 8 his dad got laid off and started drinking, Mike's mom turned a blind eye to this deciding not to get involved with her ex-husband's business. She ignored the black and blue marks on her son's body when he came to her house. Mike learned at a young age how to take care of himself, realizing that obviously nobody else was willing to take care of him. Now Mike lived the life of WWE superstar but at the same time, the demons still lingered hissing non-sense in his ear. It took Dwayne months for the younger man to open up to him about his past, it took even longer before Mike was willing to let Dwayne take care of him.

**Flirt:** Mike flirts. Dwayne flirts. Both men flirt with other men, but somehow at the end of them night as long as they know who they are going home with then the flirting means nothing.

**Shame:** The first night they spent together was magnificent, Mike was awed by the care and love Dwayne showed but the next morning when he awoke, he was alone in the bed and the room. There was no sign what so ever that Dwayne had ever been there the night before. Mike crawled back under the covers and tried to ignore the tears that stung his eyes.

**Sorry:** Mike awoke a few hours later to the sound of someone moving around the room, Dwayne stood at the foot of the bed a tray filled with breakfast and one long red stemmed rose. Mike blushed and sat up in the bed.

"I'm sorry I left earlier, I had to do a early morning interview. It was incredibly late notice. But I brought breakfast." Mike nodded his head, the two enjoyed breakfast in bed followed by a day filled with making love.

**Kryptonite:** Growing up Dwayne always said he was the strongest person ever, he had no such thing as a 'weakness'. When he met Mike and soon found himself falling in love with the younger man he found his weakness. When Mike had been in an accident, Dwayne found himself lost. A whole piece of him was missing. Having a 'weakness' only meant he had something more to fight for.

**Sober:** Mike never liked alcohol. He didn't trust alcohol to take away all his problems, not like his father did. When the guys went out to drink after a good show, Mike was cautious about what he drank, he preferred to drink non-alcoholic beverages. But when Dwayne and him would go out to drink, Mike allowed himself to drink knowing Dwayne would be there to catch him if he were to fall.

**Pepsi:** Mike hates Pepsi. But when CM Punk went around handing out Pepsi cans for Halloween, Mike some how found himself addicted to the taste. Maybe it was when Dwayne (a real Pepsi lover) kissed him the taste still lingered on his lips leaving Mike craving the flavour of the soft drink for days on end.

**Taste:** If you were to ask Mike what Dwayne's kisses tasted like he would reply "salty". If you asked Dwayne what Mike's kisses tasted like he would say "Sweet". Nothing goes better together then opposites, and Sweet and Salty were one of the best combinations.

**Games:** The games they played confused the hell out of everyone. When they went to the clubs Dwayne would sit back and watch as his baby went off and danced with anyone with a pulse. Dwayne would sit there and watch, Mike's eyes would find his, it was a test to see who could last longer, and they would hold a staring contest as Mike slowly grinded back against the person behind him. Dwayne usually waited 'til he had at least two drinks before getting up and tossing Mike over his shoulder marching out of the club. Neither of them ever lasted long enough to finish the game but who cares they both win in the end.

**Addicted:** Dwayne never considered himself to be an addict, but when he has to leave to film his movies and Mike was still prancing around the ring, Dwayne found himself constantly worrying about his babe. Checking his phone between takes, his heart would clench when there was no new messages, but when his phone lit up with the arrival of a new message he felt like he could accomplish anything.

**Magic:** Mike never believed in magic. Believing in magic was for little kids. But the day he was walking backstage at his first Monday Night Raw show, he knew just maybe there was a little magic sprinkled on his shoulders. However the day he bumped into Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson backstage, Mike figured it wouldn't hurt to believe in magic.

**Lust:** Dwayne watched from his spot on the bed, his little darling danced before him. Mike shook his hips following the slow steady beat of the music, Dwayne's hungry eyes following his movements. Dwayne slowly crawled off the bed, a giggled escaped Mike's lips, his breath stolen as Dwayne's paws griped his hips. The two bodies pressed against each other swayed to the steady rhythm that filled the room. They moved together as one no escaped between them, silk sweaty skin, lips locked dancing, eye lids fluttered shut, locked in each others arms.

**Silent:** Mike laid in his bed, not sleeping just resting. The room was quiet other than the steady tick from the annoying clock. Mike's eye lids started to grow heavy, he was so tired but he couldn't sleep yet. Not yet he was waiting for a phone call. Dwayne was once again off filming another movie and Mike had taken a leave from wrestling for a healing period, leaving him all alone in their huge bed. Mike was just about to doze off when the phone of his night stand came to life.

"Hey baby."

**Gravity:** Falling in love and finding someone to love was like floating on a cloud of heaven. Mike never figured he would be able to experience that feeling, but when Dwayne walked into his life, Mike found himself floating on the cloud. Nothing could bring him down from his high, gravity was no existence.

**Loud:** Mike hates his hotel room, his neighbours next to him apparently like to have loud, annoying, headboard banging sex. Mike flops back against his pillows for the hundred millionth time that night, he gave a loud growl and pulled his pillow over his head, before he got a smarter idea, Mike grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed a number quickly.

"Hey you want to come over."

Fifteen minutes later Dwayne walked down the hall muttering his lover's room number that he charmed from the lady at the receptions desk wanting to surprise his lover. He reached Mike's room and paused, there was bed squeaking coming from inside the room, Dwayne frowned before unlocking the door with the room key once he got inside the room he raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Mike and little Bourne were bouncing up and down on the bed making it bang against the wall. The two caught sight of Dwayne standing there, both of their eyes widening innocently before dropping on to their knees on the mattress.

"They started it." Both boys protested at the same time pointing an accusing finger at the wall.

**Backstage:** Mike stood watching as Dwayne acted on the set of his latest film. Mike's grinned like a little kid in a candy shop watching as Dwayne and the other 'bad guy' fought, before the director called cut. Mike's smile if possible grew even more as Dwayne made his way over to the younger man. Mike wrapped his arms around the bigger man's shoulders as Dwayne swept him up in a huge hug. Mike wished he could share the wrestling part of his life with Dwayne but Dwayne had already experience all the drama that accrued backstage.

**Humor:** Usually Dwayne was a person who could find humor in all situations but when Mike called him one sobbing into the phone completely upset with the way people were treating him backstage, there was no humor what so ever. They guys had been some what supportive of their relationship but most of them laughed it all off thinking it would never last beyond the first or second date, and apparently some of them felt the need to say it to Mike's face. Dwayne really didn't find that so funny. And to show exactly how he felt about it all, he interrupted Monday Night Raw while Mike was out in a match against John Morrison, he stopped the match and all but kissed Mike in front of the whole WWE universe, before leaving and letting the match continue, he felt slightly bad that he left his lover so dazed that he was pinned by Morrison only a few seconds later. Nobody doubted the seriousness of their relationship after that.

**Dancing:** For Dwayne's birthday Mike learned to dance. He didn't learn to ballroom dance, not salsa dance and certainly not ballet, nah he learned to lap dance. Dwayne sat in a chair in the middle of their living room as the a steady beat filled the room, Mike's hips swayed his hips in a seductive rhythm, the younger man dance across the room his hands roaming over various body parts, the younger man soon lost the jeans he had been wearing, left dressed in nothing but a thong. Dwayne's eye lit up as Mike straddled his lap, his hips still swaying seductively.

"Happy Fucking Birthday to me."

**Sweet:** Mike laid in front of the fireplace as Dwayne finished getting dessert ready, the couple had spent all evening making love in front of the roaring fireplace. Dwayne entered the room carrying a small plate, Mike waited for the older man to get settled before he attacked the plate of chocolate covered strawberries, Dwayne shook he head pulling the plate out of his reach before grabbing a strawberry and holding it against Mike's lips. Their eyes connected Mike's dancing with playful mischief while Dwayne's watched with lust as Mike's pouty lips parted and accepted the juicy treat with a pleasured moan.

**Movies:** Mike eagerly gripped Dwayne's arm with excitement, it was obvious to anyone watching that Mike was more than thrilled to be there that night. It was the premiere to Dwayne's newest movie. Mike had taken the night off from Wrestling so he could join his lover on the red carpet. The couple smiled at the cameras and Mike silently watched with wide innocent eyes as his lover acted like it was a normal everyday experience. Mike's grip on his lover's arm tightened a bit as they moved closer to the more populated area. Mike found himself relaxing as Dwayne retracted his arm from Mike's death grip choosing to wrapped the limb around Mike's waist, as they posed for pictures, evening daring to place a small kiss to the top of the blond's head, making all the fangirls squeal.

**Cuddling:** Mike always hated to cuddle, in past relationships there was no such thing as cuddling. But when Dwayne wrapped those strong arms around him, it barely took him two seconds to melt into the strong hold. When they spent the few nights they got together they would laze around on the couch watching the same movies they seen a million times but never seemed to make it through a full movie before they drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Cold:** Mike was a person who could deal with his surroundings no matter where he was, but one thing he could never get used to was one night sharing a warm bed with Dwayne, then the next night he was alone in some new hotel room in a cold bed.

**Safe:** Dwayne promised Mike two things when he first asked Mike out on a date, two things he had always continued to do. He would always love Mike and he would always keep Mike safe. When Mike was attacked one night while walking back to his hotel room and Dwayne was on the other side of the world filming his movie, the older man couldn't forgive himself. He had broken one of those promises, Mike told him over and over again that Dwayne wasn't to blame but somehow the guilt still lingered in Dwayne's heart. In the few day following the attack Mike had been sent home to give himself time to heal, Dwayne never left his lover's side once, knowing from then on and out, he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure he never broke another promise.

**Early:** One of their favourite Sunday traditions on the few times they could be together, Mike would wake up early and cook them a big breakfast and the two would eat it outside on the back porch watching the sunrise together. Once breakfast and the sunrise were finished, the two would head back to their bedroom and crawl back into bed, enjoying a couple more hours of sleep before getting up to start the day.

**Snow:** Sometimes Mike would look out the window especially in the winter and he would miss seeing snow on the ground. Growing up in Cleveland, winter was always associated with snow. However in Miami, there was no such thing as snow, there was no such thing as winter. Dwayne could understand why there was certain aspects of Mike's childhood that as times he missed, the main one of them being snow. As the season of 'winter' approached them Dwayne would catch Mike looking outside the window a lotmore than usual, deciding he would give Mike his Christmas present early he gave Mike the envelope. Mike opened it with a curious eyebrow, pulling out two tickets he smiled as he read the information.

"Two tickets for an Alaska Cruise?"

"You can see all the snow you want." Mike chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dwayne's shoulders.

**Beautiful:** Dwayne sat patiently at the table waiting, Mike was running a few minutes late. Monday Night Raw had just finished and the two agreed to meet for a late night dinner. Their options were pretty slim pickings the two settled on a small pub just a few minutes down the street from the arena and about a block from the hotel. Dwayne watched the door, his breath got caught in his throat as he saw Mike enter the door, Mike was dressed in nothing more then a pair of simple dark washed jeans and a zip up sweater over top a white t-shirt but damn he still looked as breath taking as ever. Dwayne stood and greet his lover with a sound kiss and a tight hug. Mike inhaled Dwayne's scent, it always made him love the guy more and more each time.

**Lie:** Mike lied to himself the day he said he would never fall in love, after all the heart ache he watched his parents go through growing up, Mike promise himself he wouldn't never so willingly give his heart away. But for some reason while standing backstage with Dwayne, just the two of them Mike could tell this was it for him. Mike found himself staring at Dwayne as the man spoke with John Cena before the superstar was due in the ring. Mike titled his head, Dwayne saw this and caught his eye, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I love you." Dwayne's heart swelled in his chest, he had been waiting so long to tell Mike that the young man had long ago captured his heart.

"I love you too babe." And in the moment Mike knew his life would never turn out like his parents.

**Stars:** The whole separation thing was always the hardest part about their relationship. But the nights when they could relax on the lawn chairs on the back porch in the middle of the night were the best. Sometimes Dwayne wished they lived somewhere other than Florida because the stars at night would be so much better to look at. However no matter where they were whether they were together or half way across the world from each other the stars shined no matter where they were.

**Rain:** Mike slammed the front door shut not bothering to grab a jacket, he crossed his arms as he marched off down the long driveway, it was pissing rain outside but Mike didn't even notice just like he didn't notice the voice calling his name. The tears rolled down his cheeks but nobody could tell the difference between the salt liquid and the cold rain drops.

"Michael stop." Dwayne hissed as he caught the younger man's arm swinging him back around to face the taller man. "You don't get to walk away from this unless you give me one good reason as to why you can't marry me."

"I-I –" Mike couldn't get out a good reason, he teeth chattered as he crossed his arms

"Marry me?" Mike rubbed his eyes, the rain once again washing away the falling tears. With a shaky movement he nodded his head.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Dwayne cheered swept Mike up into his arms, they mouths fussing together as one.

**Kiss:** Mike coughed and sniffled as he laid in the big warm bed him and Dwayne shared. Extra blankets had been added to the bed to keep Mike warm. The young man hand come down with a cold, leaving him all coughy and sniffly. Mike groaned miserably, trying to snuggle down deeper under the covers. Dwayne walked into the room with a tray of soup and orange juice. Mike pouted at him.

"This is your fault." The words sounded like a jumbled mess but Dwayne had been able to catch the jist of it having heard the same thing for the past two days. Dwayne nodded.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead.

**Lips:** Dwayne favourite part of his boy was Mike's pouty lips. The lips that looked oh so beautiful wrapped around certain parts of Dwayne's body. Dwayne was disappointed when he saw his baby take a punch to the face, the punch obviously wasn't pulled, Mike winced as he ran his tongue over his split lip. After the match the trainer gave him ice to stop the swelling, Dwayne had been backstage watching the whole match, he waited in the locker room, frowning when Mike entered the room, he could see the swelling had started. Dwayne pulled the ice away so he could see the damage, he gently thumbed the area around, apologizing when Mike flinched, he kissed the opposite corner of Mike's lips before resting the ice back in its original spot.

**Relax:** Mike watched as Dwayne lifted weights in the gym, Mike was slowly jogging on the treadmill, he watched in the mirror as Dwayne did another set of lifts. It wasn't often that the two got to work out together but it was nice when they could find the time. Mike turned down the treadmill until it was off completely, he wiped his brow and stretched before walking over to Dwayne, he waited 'til he was done before walking over to stand in front of Dwayne. Dwayne rubbed his shoulder as he glanced at his lover. Mike reached up and rubbed Dwayne's shoulder, he stood on his tippy toes so he could whisper into the older man's ear.

"What you say we go back to our room and I'll give you a nice relaxing shoulder rub and maybe we could work up a 'work out' of our own." Dwayne smiled at his mischief lover, yeah that sound like an excellent idea.

**Time:** As their wedding grew closer and closer Mike realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't be the man Dwayne needed him to be. He told Dwayne this and despite Dwayne protests that he didn't want Mike to be anyone other than himself, Mike slid the ring off his finger and placed in the middle of Dwayne's hand before kissing Dwayne's cheek and walked off. Morrison who was standing against the far wall seeing what happened, walked over to him and told him that Mike just needed time. It was those damn demons whispering in his ears again.

**Commitment:** Dwayne stood at the end of the isle watching as his future walked towards him, standing in front of their friends and family. Dwayne grasped his lover's hands, giving them a gently squeezed and they promised their love to each other, once the rings were shared and the 'I Do's were said, they shared a sweet passionate kiss, sealing their futures.

**Happiness:** Mike watched out the window of the limo, Dwayne sat beside him. Dwayne's muscular arm was wrapped around his shoulder holding the younger man close to his side. Their matching rings caught of the sun that shined though the open window. Dwayne caught Mike's left hand and brought it up to his mouth pressing a kiss to the new wedding band.

**Simple:** The couple agreed after they announced their engagement that their wedding ceremony would be simple just friends and family. Their honeymoon was filled with two blissful weeks in the Bahamas. Although the couple never really got to see the sights outside the four walls of their honeymoon suite.

**Children:** Mike fiddled with his hands one morning over breakfast, the idea of food really wasn't all the appealing. He watched a young mother as she rocked her baby in her arms while trying to convince the toddler to eat his breakfast. Dwayne followed his lover's eyes and new the topic of children had been lingering on the younger man's mind. Dwayne and him had talked about the possibility of them expanding their small family but at the moment Mike's career was a good point and Dwayne was constantly busy filming. Now just wasn't time for them to start a family.

"Mike, one year then we'll start talking about children." Mike nodded and smiled picking up his fork he dug into his breakfast.

**Ready:** Dwayne walked down the street, he was home for a couple days taking a break between filming days. Mike was also home for a couple of days, enjoying some vacation time with his husband. Dwayne stopped in front of a window, he stared at the display for a second before walking in. He left the store a little while later, heading back home. He walked into the quite house finding Mike resting on the couch, lazily watching TV. Dwayne walked over taking a seat on the coffee table he placed the bag on Mike's stomach, smiling when Mike looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it." Mike did as told and his smile dropping from his face as he pulled out the baby wrestling boots. He glanced at Dwayne the burning question in his eyes.

"If your ready we can start trying for a baby." Mike grinned and jumped off the couch and into Dwayne's arms capturing the older man's lips with his own.

**Pain:** Mike had never felt pain like this before. He had been on a plane to the Monday Night venue for some media work when he got the call. The hospital told him there had been an accident, Mike quickly recruited Baby Bourne and Morrison before the three headed back in the opposite direction. Mike paced the halls as he waited for the doctor to tell him something about his husband's condition. Mike's heart twisted and clench as he sat beside his husband's side gently caressing his tiny bulge of a stomach, silently begging Dwayne to wake up and survive this unfortunate accident. Mike didn't want his child to suffer the pain of not knowing who his father was. They doctors had little hope that Mike's worries wouldn't come true.

**Perfect:** Mike shifted in his sleep a small pained gasp leaving him. Dwayne went to his side and gently shushed him telling him not to move. Mike opened his eyes and found Dwayne proud smiling face in front of him.

"Baby?" Mike ask his hand moving to cover his stomach.

"Shh babe, he's perfect. 10 toes, 10 fingers. He's so beautiful babe. You did so good." Dwayne said reassuring his husband. Mike smiled as tears gathered in his eyes. A nurse chose that moment to enter the room holding baby Mizanin-Johnson in her arms. She handed him off to Dwayne who took the small newborn and placed him in Mike's arms. Mike smiled and cooed over the small baby.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked holding a chart waiting for the new parents to answer so she could write it down. Mike and Dwayne shared a look.

"Kaiden Mason Mizanin-Johnson." Dwayne smiled at his husband agreeing the name was perfect.

**Eyes:** The new parents smiled and accepted the congratulations as they walked around backstage showing off their new addition to their family. Mike gently held the baby as they walked around, Divas stopped to coo over Kaiden and hold him, the other guys stopped and offered their well wishes and traded back slaps or hugs. Mike sighed looking down at the bundle in his arms dark blue eyes stared up at him. Mike chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kaiden's forehead.

**Home:** Mike had never been more happy to see the front door to the house that him and Dwayne shared in Florida. They had spent the past few weeks in Los Angeles with Dwayne family, relying on them to help with Kaiden. It didn't matter that it was nearing three in the morning, Kaiden was sleeping at the moment and Mike was envisioning their bed, he wanted nothing more than to climb the stairs and drop dead on their bed and not move for a week.

**Sleep:** Kaiden was nearing three months old and Mike was more than happy to see that he was now sleeping more through the night. After much discussion Dwayne agreed to travel to LA and work on some TV show where he had a guest cameo. It was the first time Dwayne would be on TV since Kaiden was born. At first Dwayne was reluctant to go but Mike insisted saying the Kaiden was sleeping more therefore Mike would be sleeping more. Mike regretted ever agreeing to let Dwayne go when Kaiden came down with a baby cold, making sleep seem impossible. Mike worried and fused over the sick child. The minute Dwayne got home, Kaiden was dropped in his arms and Mike passed out on the bed.

**Try:** Dwayne and Mike laid in their bed, baby Kaiden was sound asleep between his two daddies. Dwayne rested on his side his large hand brushing against Kaiden's arm. Mike watched the two of them his heart swelling at the sight.

"Do you want more?" Mike asked before he could stop the words. Dwayne looked at his young husband, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"With you of course. One day we'll try for another but in the mean time we can spoil this little one. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Anger:** Mike was annoyed and angry, he walked around the living room not knowing what to do with himself. Dwayne and Kaiden were upstairs, Kaiden was down for an afternoon nap and Dwayne was laying with him wanting to spend a little more time with his son. Mike stretched his arms above his head hissing in pain when there was a flair of pain from the scar on his stomach. Mike growled, he wanted to be able to move without hurting. He had talked to his doctor, the man insisted Mike wait another 8 weeks before he starts a very light work out. Dwayne yawned as he walked downstairs, he watched Mike pace the room for a second before walking up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Be patient, soon you'll be back in the ring." Mike sighed and titled his head letting Dwayne's lips roam his neck.

**Tears:** Dwayne hushed and cooed the crying baby in his arms, big fat tears rolled down the newborns flushed cheeks. At the same time more sobbing filled the air, Dwayne was lost not knowing who to comfort first. Mike was a mess the lack of sleep and a constant baby waking them up at all hours of the night, had turned Mike into a big sobbing mess. Soon Dwayne was able to calm down Kaiden, he gently set the napping child back into his bed before walking over to the master bed. Dwayne laid down and scooped his sniffling husband into his arms. He whispered loving phrases and wiped Mike's cheeks dry of the split tears.

**Faith:** Mike finished his match and walked to the locker room, he watched as Kaiden sat back stage playing with some toys in the middle of the locker room with a couple of the guys sitting on the floor with him. Kaiden laughed and smacked a block out of Evan's hand before grabbing it and playing with it himself. Kaiden was on the verge of his terrible twos. Mike wished him and Dwayne could have another child but after his last appointment with the doctor, they were told that they could try for another kid but the odds were against them. Mike's body hadn't heal quite right and now there was a bigger risk of him not being able to carry to full term. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed, he wiped his cheek where a single tear fell.

"Daddy play." Kaiden offered Mike his block, Mike smiled a teary smile before getting down onto the floor with Kaiden doing as the child said.

**Double:** Mike sat in the waiting room, Kaiden was staying at Evan's house for a couple of hours while Dwayne and him went to the appointment. Mike sat patiently playing Tetris one his phone. Dwayne sat beside him reading a magazine. The couple was soon called to the back and the doctor began to check Mike over. It was about 3 months ago Mike had woken up for the forth morning in a row to pay a visit to the porcelain gods. Mike had been reluctant but finally he agreed to let Dwayne take him to the doctors. The couple had been thrilled to learn they were expecting again. Greater caution was taken this time. And now Mike was back for another check up. The doctor did and ultrasound and found two heart beat shocking the couple even more as they were told they were expecting double the trouble, twins.

**Luck:** Mike was thrilled as the nurse handed him both his twin daughters over, Dwayne sat in the chair next to him with Kaiden on his lap. Kaiden looked repulsed by the pink things until he learned that they were his sisters. Dwayne sat Kaiden on the bed by Mike's legs, the young child crawled up the bed a little closer to his new sisters.

"Hi daddy." Mike smiled a tired smile at his baby boy.

"Hi love."

"Okay Kay, you can pick which one of the babies is going to be Olivia and which on will be Ava. Okay?" Kaiden nodded as he studied the newborn, curiously he poke on of the babies.

"Ava." he pointed to the other one "Olivia." Mike nodded kissing the forehead of each of the babies. The nurse entered the room, waiting with a clipboard.

"So you guys have names for these beautiful girls?" Kaiden nodded and pointed at his sister in Mike's left arm closest to where Kaiden was sitting,

"That one is Ava Bella." Kaiden answered as the proud older brother, Dwayne told the nurse both girls would have the last name Mizanin-Johnson, Kaiden pointed to the other baby "Olivia Ella." The nurse nodded and left the room. A minute later another nurse came in and took both the babies back to the nursery.

"Come here love." Mike held his arms open, Kaiden crawled gently up the side of the bed, Mike kissed his son's forehead. Dwayne kissed both their foreheads.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Like it? <strong>_

_**I've been working on it since 4 in the afternoon and now it's 4 in the morning. I stopped for maybe two hours to watch a roller hockey game, but yeah other than that I've been working on this all day.** _

_I plan to write more of these with a few other couples. I have like 3 pages filled with these themes so I'm going to work on writing more. Just don't know when :P_


End file.
